The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a trio of the most powerful good witches of the era. Each set dedicates themselves to protecting the world from Evil. Nobody is more powerful than these three witches. The power emitting from the Charmed Ones is called "the Power of Three", which once at its apex is the most powerful form of magic the world has and will ever know. Each set of Charmed ones has their own set of powers that they inherit from the Magical Stockpile. There is no demon, witch, human, or magical being that can withstand the Power of Three. The First Charmed Ones The Elders created the Charmed ones to be the guardians of good magic in Ancient Rome. They granted three witches the power of the Triquetra, or the Power of Three. The First Charmed Ones were all male and they were gifted with extraordinary powers. Eventually they broke into a astronomical battle that destroyed the power of three and almost obliterated the entire magical world. One became a Whitelighter one became a Darklighter and the other died and was reincarnated. The Halliwell Charmed Ones Before burning at the stake, Melinda Warren prophesized that each generation of the Halliwell family|Warren line would grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters that would be the most powerful Witches the world had ever known: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, and Phoebe Halliwell. During their first three years as witches they encountered countless manifestations of evil. By vanquishing these evil forces they earned a reputation of great power and destiny. At first the sisters only encountered warlocks but as the girls' powers grew so did the evil beings they encountered, such as demons. Eventually, the sisters not only developed strength, but also willpower and a strong bond with one another. In 2001, the Charmed Ones exposed magic to the world but by resetting time the girls in turn lost a sister, Prue, who was killed by the demon, Shax, the Source's assassin who blasted her through a wall which in turn resulted in massive blood loss from the back of her head. With her death, the Power of Three was broken. The two remaining sisters soon found out that they had a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews. After they found her, her witch blood line was awaken, therefore reinstating the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones Reborn With Prue Halliwell's death in 2001, the Power of Three was shattered. However hope for its reconstitution was brought by the arrival of Piper and Phoebe’s half-sister, Paige Matthews. Paige has been a "Charmed One" due to her mother being Patty Halliwell with her whitelighter side, is said to be more powerful.'' '' During Paige's time as a Charmed One they encountered many magical creatures and even vanquished the Source of All Evil with help from Cole and the Seer. In the five years the Charmed Ones were serving their Wiccan duties they destroyed almost all the world demons and vanquished all the powerful upper-level demons. The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one. She simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain. Phoebe later destroyed this demon using the powers of her demonic baby that later proved to actually be The Source's and Seer's baby. Later, the wizard Rathmere while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. Piper has three children with her husband Leo Wyatt; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe has three little girls with her husband Coop; Raven, Abby, and Carly. Paige has a son, Henry Jr. and Twin girls; Patty and Penelope, with her husband Henry Mitchell. The Power of Seven When Jerry, Braden and Chris got together with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and whitelighter Prue they were able to create the power of seven which is the most powerful form of magic that has ever existed it's more powerful than the Elders, "the Source", and the Avatars combined. Powers and Abilities Blasius :::::*'Electrokinesis' - the ability to channel and generate electricity. :::::*'Intangibility' - the ability render one's body intangible. Justice :::::*'Pyrokinesis' - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. :::::*'Mimicry' - The power to copy any power and ability and use it as your own. Christoff :::::*'Umbrokinesis' - the ability to manipulate shadows. :::::*'Persuasion' – The ability to convince another person or cause them to do something. Prue Halliwell :::::*'Telekinesis' - The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind and hands without physical contact, the strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength but most importantly mental stability. :::::*'Astral Projection' - The ability to project oneself mental consciousness from one place to place. :::::*'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis. :::::*'Telepathy' - the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Piper Halliwell :::::*'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to stop the molecules in the air or around certain objects to the point where they suddenly freeze in midair, almost like stopping time. :::::*'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they spontaneously burst in flames, causing things to explode. This power subsequently turned her from the middle-powerful Charmed One into the most powerful Charmed One. Frequently used to vanquish demons instead of spells or potions and very useful for that purpose. Phoebe Halliwell :::::*'Premonition' - The ability to see past, present, and future events of a touched object with enough psychic energy, also comes as a danger sense so she can dodge attacks with perfect timing, also in the future when her power grows she is able to take part within the premonition and can see further in than she realises. :::::*'Levitation' - The power to sustain floating in midair. This power was stripped by the Tribunal, and it presumably regained in the future. :::::*'Empathy' - The ability to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's power, which is tied to their emotions; allowing Phoebe to use their powers on them. Paige Matthews :::::*'Telekinetic Orbing' - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear to you in a swarm of orbs. :::::*'Orbing' - The ability to teleport from place to place in a swarm of bright white lights. :::::*'Biokinesis' - The ability to reconstitute any open or internal wounds or illness with a warm touch. :::::*'Glamouring' - The ability to change one's appearance for short periods of time. :::::*'Sensing' - The ability to locate a specific person or object at any point on Earth or know they are near. :::::*'Hovering' - The ability to rise in the air a few feet, only used for meditation. :::::*'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand, speak and read any language. :::::*Telepathic connection with charges and her sisters/family. She can also use it to sense anyone she can concentrate on.